Our Last Summer
by CrackFicGirl
Summary: I can't cut her out of my god damn heart, no matter how hard I try. I can't just let her go, it's not that simple. I can't just never speak to her again. If I cut off all my ties to her, a huge part of my heart would be missing. There would be a hole in it, larger than the one she already created. Every summer of my existence would be missing.


**AN: Okay, so I've decided to put Not in That Way on hiatus because I really like this story idea and I have ran dry for Not In That Way ideas. Please review what you think of this story, it is greatly appreciated! I don't own Austin And Ally, and here's a flashback to summer for all of you who need it in cold December.**

 **Our Last Summer**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Austin's POV**

All I can do now is remember.

 _"Is that really all you think of me? Am I just some little girl to you?"_

I slammed my head again the cushion, which probably hurt the couch more than it hurt me really.

Did she not believe me when I told her how sorry I was? How much pain I was in? I want to call her self-centered, but I can't.

I guess when you really... like someone, you can't be mad at them; no matter how hard you try.

I am currently on my couch at home, bathing in self pity.

I can't eat, and I can't drink. I knew that if I tried to eat a meal, maybe drink some water, I would just throw it all up; if I could even manage to gain enough strength to swallow, that is.

So this is what it feels like having a broken heart, huh?

I never would've imagined it was this bad.

I haven't gone to the gym since the beginning of summer.

Since when did I put girls over physical fitness?

Since when did I put _her_ before physical fitness?

I remember her being alone in the summer house two years ago, when I was sixteen and she was still fifteen. I had my drivers license, put she still only had her permit. I remember telling her I would take her out of the house, but only if she went to the gym with me for at least an hour.

I don't know why she said yes. Probably because she didn't want to be lonely. How could she... like me then if she doesn't... like me now? I can't get her off my mind. Everything I think about ties to her. Even if I think about the gym (her least favorite place on the planet) I think of her.

I can't cut her out of my god damn heart, no matter how hard I try. I can't just let her go, it's not that simple. I can't just never talk to her again. If I cut off all of my ties to her, a huge part of my heart would be missing. There would be a large hole in it, bigger than the one she already created.

Every summer of my existence would be missing.

Every good morning, every good night.

Every drive up to the beach house, every drive back.

Every summer breakfast, lunch, and dinner would be gone. And all because I have spent every summer of my existence with her.

Sometimes, I wish I didn't spend all of my summers with her. That my parents and her parents didn't meet in one of those mother father pre-child birth prep classes.

But I always take it all back.

All though towards the end of this summer things got complicated at the beach house, there have been other summers. Other amazing summers.

And if our mothers never met, I wouldn't know her amazing brother, Alex, (who is my best friend) or her mom, who is basically my second mom, and the beach house wouldn't even be owned by our families. I don't like thinking like that.

I actually like to think that we had a connection before birth.

How even though I was born only a month before her, I was always kinda her older brother figure even before we were born.

And when we were born, those roles really took place.

She really looked up to me. She would believe every single word that came out of my mouth. This summer, not so much.

When ever Alex, Cameron, (my douche of a brother) and I would go places and she would beg to come with us, I was always the one who stayed by her side. When Alex and Cam wandered off without us, I was always put on guard of her. I'm not sure I ever really minded to be honest.

I've spent so much of my life with this girl. I regret how little of it I spent showing her how much I... liked her.

At least three times a day I dial her number into my phone, but I never actually call her. I wouldn't be able to get any words out if she even picks up in the first place.

Why does she drive me so insane? Why am I so obsessed with her? What suddenly spiked my interest in her this summer and this summer only?

Was it the fact that my brother wanted her and I wanted to watch him fall on his ass?

No.

Okay, that wasn't it.

This whole summer, I've been trying to deny something that I know is true. I gave up the girl I really was interested in to deny it. I've been trying to keep it from popping up in my brain, but every time I push it down, it always floats up to the surface.

No matter how hard I try, I can't hide the fact that I love Ally Dawson. Maybe not always have, but definitely always will.

I guess my audience is just hearing a huge sob story right now that they don't even understand, huh? Well, I'm gonna fill you all in. So no more waiting. Here's the story of my last summer with Ally Dawson.

 **A &A**

"Mom! I forgot my charger at home!" Ally shouted from her room in the beach house to her mother, Penny.

"Well then buy a new one! We're gonna be here all summer and I'm not driving that seven hour car ride again for a charger!" Penny shouted back from across the house.

I smiled and stifled a laugh, even though her comment wasn't that funny.

Penny glanced over at me, smiling back.

"Hey mom," Ally said, speeding down the stairs. "What is the agenda for today?"

"Take a nap. Watch a movie. Rejoice! I don't know sweetie, you and the boys can do what you want to do."

Ally looked over at me and made this "What do you want to do?" face.

"I dunno. Take a nap. Watch a movie. Rejoice!" I said, quoting her mother.

Penny laughed, but Ally looked unamused, which was kind of cute.

"Seriously, it's up to you Alls. Alex is busy getting caught up with some of his local friends from last summer and getting breakfast stuff for tomorrow. Talk to Cam about ideas of what to do." I said as Cameron came down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil." I said, as my older brother stood next to Ally and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Is this even my Ally-Gator? She looks four years older than she did last summer!" Cam said, looking at Ally.

I guess he was right, Ally had really grown into her body this year. She does look a lot different. I never was the kind of person to notice growing though.

"Thanks for the greeting, Cam," Ally said, looking up to her side to see a dopey looking Cameron, "But what do you guys want to do? Go down to the beach, get ice cream, go to the boardwalk?" Ally questioned.

"I'm down for the beach." Cam said.

"I'll go." I said. The beach would be a nice first day thing.

"Okay, I'll get my suit on! I'll be down in ten." Ally said, turning to run up the stairs to her room.

And that idea of going to the beach started the whole domino effect of my summer.

 **A &A**

I layed back in my beach chair, trying to fall asleep.

I was rudely interrupted from my slumber with a beach ball to the head.

"Sorry dude!" Cameron shouted to me while Ally died laughing.

I then stood up from my chair and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. They want a battle? I'll give them a battle.

I picked up the beach ball and spiked it at Cameron.

It hit him, but it just kinda bounced off of him, which induced another fit of laughter.

I made an annoyed face and walked back over to my chair. Right when I sat down again, Ally ran over.

"I'm sorry if you're mad Aus. I wasn't even the one that hit you. Cam thought it would be funny." Ally said, looking genuinely sorry.

That's when I started laughing, just for her though.

"Really Alls, you thought I was upset? You really must not know me well. I just wanted to hit Cam, have a little fun, you know?"

Ally face went from a frown to a smile, and I instantly felt much better.

"Okay Aus, if you say so." Ally said, getting up and running back to Cam.

My smile suddenly turned into a frown.

I wanted her to stay.


End file.
